Out or Not?
by Adopt-the-stray
Summary: They got out of the Bizarre Gallery.. But did they really?. Read if you want to know the "TRUTH" :D This took place after they got "out"... R&R :3


A/N: I played this game and I always get a bad ending T^T. But, I played it again and I got the true ending YAAAAAAAAY! :DD

Anyway, Enjoy!

Ib's POV:

I looked around my surrounding 'I wonder why I can't remember what I'm going to do.', then I walked around the floor I'm in. I saw a window and looked down 'okay, I'm in the second floor' …

I looked at a painting called "The Hanged Man". 'Somehow, my feet dragged me here'. I saw a guy looking at a sculpture called "Death of the Individuals", "Huh? Oh, the exhibition is on the 1st floor. It's on the big area." I nodded my thanks and head on… Well, like the guy on the 2nd floor said, I'm going to the exhibition…

Then, I noticed my mother and father, both looking at a huge painting. I went closer towards them, that's when I noticed the title of the painting. It's called "A Well-Meaning?" , 'I can't read that word. Hmm, nevermind'. "Hey, Ib." "Hello, Father" "Do you know the meaning of this painting?" I shaked my head "Hehe. I don't know either." Father said with a smile, I almost sweat dropped.

"But, I think the child is being scolded by his mother on a piano lesson." Father said while looking at the painting with a warm smile, I smiled too… "Ib?" Mother said, "Yes mother?" "Your father said earlier that we're going to buy some drinks and food to eat on the way home… Anyway, are you enjoying yourself?" I nodded my head with a smile, mother smiled back. "Go on and look around more." Mother said with a warm smile, I nodded my head and head on.

For some unknown reason, my feet dragged me further south, then I suddenly remembered what artwork was in there, it was a rose sculpture… I saw someone looking at the sculpture 'Hmm, what an odd hair color… But he looks kind of familiar…', I walked closer and I looked at his face, he looks sad.

"Umm…"

"What is it, little lady?" He turned to me, he really looks familiar

"What's this statue?"

"Ah, This? It's called 'Embodiment of spirit', apparently… When I look at this sculpture… I feel somehow sorrowful. I wonder why?" I looked at him, not saying anything.

"Ah!, I'm sorry if I said anything to trouble you, Ib…Wait, what? Who's Ib?"

"My name is Ib…"

"What? That's your name? Your name's really Ib?" I nodded, confusion etched on my face as to why he knows my name.

"That's the strangest thing… I mean, I don't know you at all… It just kind of came out… How odd…" I still remained silent.

"But, actually… Have we, perhaps, met somewhere before…?"

Before I could reply, he suddenly said "My, look at me, asking you such strange things… Nevermind what I said… Well, Bye." I somehow felt sad as he walked away, I was curious when he suddenly stopped. "Hmm? What's this?... A handkerchief? When did I get this?...". I slipped my hand on my left pocket, my handkerchief was gone! … I walked towards him. "Ah, this is yours?... My word, It's true "Ib"… Your name's right on it. But why is it in my pocket? Plus, there's blood on it…"

I looked at his face, 'he looks like he's recalling something…' I was startled when he suddenly looked at me, straight in my eyes and said "I… I was wounded…on the hand…and…A girl…a girl gave me her handkerchief…" I just looked back at him, he looked a bit lost, and I was startled once again when he suddenly gasped.

"Yes… This handkerchief was given to me as a gift… It was a gift from Ib!... Ib!" he hugged me lightly, I was shocked and confused at the situation I was in, and he even said that I gave him my handkerchief as a gift. "I remember now…" he let go of me, "We were together back there. How could I have forgotten? , It was so important!" I just stared at him, all the things that he said, it was all so familiar… Like it really happened.

"We stuck together through that bizarre gallery… Chased by strange statues…And Mary too, right?... Ib… do you remember?" I looked at him and he looked a bit lost again, like it really bothered him if I remember anything, "Sorry, but I don't remember…." "Ah! Remember when you got back my rose for me, Ib?! And the room full of mannequins… And also, when you fainted, Ib! I gave you some candy!" I searched in my pockets, I was shocked when my hand brushed something like a plastic wrapper and something hard and round but small… I held it out, he was right! I did have a candy, just like he said… Then, I have the strangest feeling, I suddenly had a flashback, we were in a room, with a large painting and his coat is covering me, like a blanket and he was kneeling in front of me, smiling… And I also remembered that he once said that if I could reach inside his coat pocket, and I my hand pulled the candy and he said that I could have it and eat it anytime I want…

'I remember now, all those things on the bizarre gallery… I also remembered his name… His name is…!' "Garry!" he smiled widely at me "It's good that you remembered! It's hard to believe even now… But it must have happened right?" I nodded, smiling widely to the guy I just saw a couple of hours that turned to be my best friend. "Ib… We got back safely! We did it! Ahahaha… There's so much I want to talk about, but I've got to get going…" I frowned slightly, "Ah, Uh, Ib.. Is it alright if I keep this handkerchief a while longer? I wouldn't want to return it as it is… I'll have to…make it clean, and then give it back…

Because… We'll see each other again!" he smiled warmly at me, I felt my cheeks burn a little, but I still returned his smile… "well, bye for now" he hugged me… then, we heard someone cough, we both looked slowly at the painting that we both know remembered that is called "The coughing man" … The air suddenly turned cold…

"Uhh, I'll accompany you to the exit… Garry…" "O-o-okay…". We walked slowly, hand in hand, towards the exit. When we got there, we tried to open the door to no avail… Then, we both looked slowly behind us. What we both saw made our eyes widen…

In the Reception Desk, there are two vases, each has a rose… A red rose and a blue rose…

"Ahh, I-I fear we're back again, huh?" Garry said a bit shakily, I nodded slowly and held his hand tighter, like my life was depended on it... We both got our roses and once again… We're going to confront the evil that we'll both soon meet…

End Author's Note: Okay, I don't know what happened… This story just popped in my head and wouldn't go away unless I type it down… So don't ask me how they got inside the "Bizarre gallery" again…

So, what so you think? Review please... I will really appreciate it.


End file.
